Undone
by Negotiatrix
Summary: How long since a man had looked at her as a woman and not a fellow Oniwaban member? Too long Omasu decided. In those first few minutes of flirtation, as she shyly met Hiko's sultry eyes, she decided that this was it; he was it. She would move on.
1. Breaking Down

This is a prequel to my story "The Way to His Heart." It tells the backstory of Omasu and Aoshi, as well as Omasu and Hiko. It begins as the Kenshingumi and Oniwabonshu are cleaning up after the battle with the Juppongatona and the return of Aoshi and Kenshin from fighting Shishio.

UNDONE

BREAKING DOWN

The first time Omasu was alone with Master Hiko was the day after the battle with the Juppongatona. The Oniwaban, plus Sano and Yahiko, were clearing debris from the courtyard behind the Aoiya. Kaoru was still at Kenshin's side back at the Shirobeko. Lord Aoshi had disappeared.

Misao's determined attempts to treat his wounds or convince him to stay the night had fallen on deaf ears. By morning she was frantic in her worry, and clearly not mindful of what she was doing, or saying.

"Honey, you're too young to remember, but Lord Aoshi has always been somewhat like a wild animal," Omasu tried to explain to the girl. Misao stiffened at the reference to her youth.

"He's never wanted any help, it's like an insult to his pride. Having been gone all these years, and especially after what he did to Okina, he's just not going to blend back in easily. He's wounded, Misao, on the outside **and** the inside. Let him tend to those wounds in his own way."

Omasu at first thought she was getting through to Miaso, who was staring at the ground. Misao looked up then, and Omasu winced at the pain and fury in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Misao screamed. "What do you know or care about him anyway? **I'm** the one who went looking for him when no one else cared what happened to him! **I'm** the one who tried to stop him and Okina from fighting! And don't forget that **I'm** the Leader of the Oniwaban now!" Misao's voice broke on her tears and she pushed past Omasu, running back through the ruins of the Aoiya and into the street.

Omasu just stood in the courtyard, staring blankly at the ground where Misao had been a moment ago. She felt a pair of arms around her and looked up to see Okon's concerned face. Okon hugged her tighter and whispered, "That spoiled little brat needs a good spanking!"

"No, she just needs to rest. And to grow up a little more!" Omasu said, smiling at her friend's defense.

"You're right," Okon conceded. She looked worried, then turned to leave as well. "I'll go follow her and make sure she's alright."

Omasu glanced around and realized that everyone in the courtyard had been watching Misao's tirade, and they now quickly found ways to look busy. Except for Master Hiko of course. Even as he tossed a huge piece of roofing onto the pile, he looked as if he were merely lounging about. He caught her eye and winked with a lazy smile. Omasu tried to smile back, but mostly failed.

She had been trying to convince herself as much as Misao that Lord Aoshi would be okay. It hadn't worked on either of them. A screaming temper tantrum, preferably directed at Aoshi, sounded good right now. _I don't have Misao's youth as an excuse though. I'm supposed to be mature_, she reminded herself bitterly. In ten years her body had matured and her mind had gained wisdom, but in her heart was still the sixteen year-old girl that Aoshi had left behind. It was so easy to allow her disappointment to come to surface after all this time.

He shouldn't have come back, dammit! It wasn't fair to poor Misao to finally find him again and then see the monster he had turned into. It wasn't fair to the rest of the Oniwaban to have their leader turn on them. It wasn't fair to have to hear his once beautiful voice flattened into a frigid monotone, to see his once youthful and carefree face now so gaunt. Not fair to see his still beautiful eyes look right through her, emotionless and blank, as if she were a stranger. _He should have just stayed in whatever hell he'd created for himself and rotted there! _

She abandoned the pretext of clearing entirely now and fell to just swinging a broken post. Over and over again she struck the stump of the post that was left in the ground. Dents appeared in the wood from the force of her blows. Splinters began to work their way into her palms, and she kept on. Her thoughts were finally gone, replaced by a blank concentration on the movements of her body and the feel of the impact through her arms. It felt good.

Suddenly there was a resistance, and then she felt her feet coming off the ground and her grip tightened. Focusing her eyes, she met Master Hiko's laughing face as he stood holding the post above his head and she dangled off the end like a doll. Letting go at last, she collapsed in a heap of tears and wood chips, panting heavily.

"Perhaps you should take a break from demolishing the rest of the Aoiya for a while?" he chuckled.

Ashamed of her loss of composure, Omasu wiped her face. She hoped it looked like sweat running down her cheeks. Master Hiko's large hands grasped her own and helped her to her feet.

"It's getting late and you should get some rest. I'll escort you to the Shirobeko since I'm going there anyway to get some more sake," he said. She had to skip to keep up with his huge strides when he pulled her along and out into the street.

Omasu smiled to herself, knowing that his real intention was to check on Kenshin. In spite of constantly extolling his apprentice's faults, she knew he was deeply concerned that Kenshin was still unconscious. Kaoru was maintaining a calm exterior, but worry and lack of sleep was surely affecting her. She would need someone to relieve her bedside vigil for a little while. That was a fine excuse to cover her own intention of checking on Lord Aoshi. If he had even returned.

Now that they were away from the watching eyes of the Oniwaban, Omasu had expected Hiko's flirtation with her to increase. Instead he was silent, simply guiding her with a firm hand through the crowds of people and vehicles. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

Omasu noticed as they made their way through the busy streets that women would stop and stare. Master Hiko's height and looks alone were enough to garner attention anywhere he went, but his massive, white cape was unusual as well. She could see by the strange way it moved that it was weighted somehow and she wondered what its purpose was.

When Master Hiko first arrived at the Aoiya, just in time to save them from the remaining Juppongatona, she was as stunned and amazed by his strength and power as any of the others. It was after the battle, when she first had a chance to speak with him, that Omasu realized the true power of this man: his charisma. She was nearly speechless when he first looked her straight in the eyes, praising her sake and then her looks. A moment later though, she found herself giggling and blushing like some young girl, while she and Okon joined in his banter.

It felt good. How long had it been since a man had complimented her for something besides a well performed mission? Or a well-cooked meal? Okina didn't count of course. How long since a man had even looked at her as a woman and not a fellow Oniwaban member? Too long Omasu decided. In those first few minutes of flirtation, as she shyly met his sultry eyes, she decided that this was it. He was it. She was finally going to let go of the past and move on.

Following Hiko up to the Shirobeko's entrance, Omasu wondered just how to actually do that.


	2. Night of Fire

NIGHT OF FIRE

A cloud of sparks exploded into the night sky above the scrap-wood bonfire, causing everyone around to cry out in delight. Another piece of wood cracked and popped, this time releasing its sparks over Sano and Yahiko who were standing much too close to the flames. They both staggered back, frantically brushing embers off their clothing. Omasu watched their comic dance, but didn't join in the general laughter. She was brooding.

Surely Aoshi would come tonight. He would see the bonfire and know they were all out here. He would know that they needed him with them as they mourned their losses. _She_ needed him, but just like the last ten years, he wasn't there.

_Time to let go!_ She reminded herself. Accepting another man's attentions was harder than she thought. There was no denying her physical attraction to Seijuro Hiko; she wasn't made of wood after all. She looked toward the path again, wondering which man she was hoping would appear. Hiko had stayed behind at the Shirobeko that afternoon, claiming he wanted to sample their sake for comparison to hers. Omasu knew that he wanted to keep watch over Kenshin, yet also distract himself from worry. Perhaps that was why he had renewed his flirtation once they arrived. She smiled, enjoying the memory of his extravagant praises and smiles. He certainly was distracting.

As if called up by her thoughts, Hiko loomed before her, his huge form silhouetted by the fire. She couldn't prevent a shiver of excitement and a little fear when she looked up into his shadowed face.

"Well hello there," Okon said, struggling up from her languid sprawl across the cushion she and Omasu shared. Okon was clearly nearing the end of her evening. Too much sake made Okon drunk only briefly; then she fell asleep and nothing would wake her till morning.

"I have come to report that while the Shirobeko has excellent sake, it is but weak rice tea when compared to yours!" Hiko proclaimed. With a flourish, he dropped to his knees and bowed low before Omasu. Okon giggled and pulled him all the way down to sit, while managing to sidle up against him.

Hiko made an elaborate show of settling his cape around the women on either side, and then produced three sake dishes seemingly from nowhere.

"Whatever will I do with all of these?" he asked in comic seriousness, jostling the dishes in his large hands. Okon boldly slipped her hand inside his clothes and pulled out a sake bottle, much to their mutual delight.

"I am impressed that you managed to get all of this out here without breaking it!" Omasu said, taking the bottle from Okon's unsteady hands and the dishes from Hiko's.

"Well, I _am_ a genius at handling more than just swords and clay!" Hiko waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and she burst out laughing.

"Oh, yes! You must sew also. What fine stitching this is on your cape, sir!" she teased, stroking the hem where it lay against her shoulder. This earned her a broad smile and a wink, so she rewarded him in turn with the first serving. His fingers brushed against hers and she had to concentrate to not spill the drink. His touch felt like it was full of the bonfire's sparks, not just from his fingers, but all the places his body was brushing against hers under the cape. Hiko's eyes met hers and she felt trapped. As he held her gaze she flushed, and he smiled in response as if he knew exactly what she was thinking and feeling.

Okon, noticed that she was not getting her share of sake and complained loudly, freeing Omasu from the spell. Hiko turn and passed the sake on. Omasu poured another dish for him, this time careful to control herself. They all drank and Omasu let the tension of that moment release.

_Of course he knows what effect he has on me,_ she scolded herself. _He's probably practiced that look on every female he's ever met since he was weaned._ That thought brought several startling images to mind, and as if again reading her thoughts, Hiko glanced at her, then slowly lowered his eyes seeming to be stroking her body with his gaze.

Omasu leaped to her feet, flinging Hiko's cape off and causing Okon on the other side to lose her balance and tip over, even though she was still seated. She staggered forward, and Sano who was passing by nearly fell in the flames trying to avoid a collision.

"You okay there?" Omasu saw Sano's concerned face, and collected herself.

"I, um, I have to go. To go and check on, um, Misao. I'll be right back!" she said, and headed for the path.

"But Misao is already asleep over by Okina!" Sano called after her, then nearly fell again when Hiko strode past.

"Hey! Where's everybody going?" Yahiko said. Sano shrugged and the two resumed flinging yet more scraps of the Aoiya onto the fire.

"Ah, Omasu! You aren't thinking of going off in this darkness by yourself, are you?" Hiko's low, teasing voice startled her.

Omasu stumbled and Hiko's hand pulled her against his side. She instinctively resisted, but then relaxed against his comforting strength. "I thought I would check on Misao," she said, looking away.

"Hmmm, Sano was trying to tell you that she's well taken care of."

"Oh, well, I um," Omasu wasn't sure what to say now.

"You promised to show me your secret for the wonderful sake you make," he said. Omasu wasn't sure how to reply. She didn't remember promising to show him anything, but then she didn't quite remember how they came to be alone together either. Hiko grasped her hand and drew her farther into the darkness.

"You do keep your promises, don't you?" he teased as he lead her through the trees. A large grey shape loomed up ahead and Omasu instinctively shrank against him. It was the shed at the edge of the courtyard, but instead of going past, Hiko maneuvered her back against the wall. Leaning on one hand over her head, he flung his cape over his shoulder, revealing a generous amount of muscled biceps in the process. Omasu gasped, at both the suddeness of the movement and the display. Hiko grinned and leaned closer.

_Time to move on_, Omasu repeated to herself. She tentatively lifted a hand and ran it along his shoulder under the cape. His warm skin made it easy to keep exploring. He tried to kiss her, but she shyly turned away and pulled her hand back. Hiko captured it in his and began to stroke his long fingers along her palm.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked when she shivered. She nodded, nearly overcome with conflicting desires and the sparks that his touch was igniting.

"That's good," he said as he lifted her hand to kiss her palm. "Nervousness heightens all of the senses, and I want to make you feel so many things..." he murmured against the skin of her arm. His mouth moved up to brush against her neck and his body pressed against her. then he lightly nipped his teeth on the tender lobe of her ear, causing Omasu to start violently.

"Easy," he soothed, running his hands down her arms and lacing his fingers with hers. He lifted his head and looked at her. "Have you never done this before?" he asked gently.

Omasu looked away, unable to meet his eyes as she nodded, then shook her head, confused. "I-, I have been kissed before," she whispered.

Hiko chuckled and ran his finger along her jawline, turning her face to his. "Well, this one will be better," he assured her with a cocky grin and lowered his lips to hers.


	3. Letting Go

LETTING GO

For a long moment, Omasu was frozen, captivated by the sensation of his soft mouth moving over hers. It was so different from what she remembered, but it had been so long.

Then she felt the tip of Hiko's tongue brush against her lower lip. _No, it isn't better_, Omasu realized. _He isn't Aoshi._

Before she even knew it was there, a tear spilled down her cheek. More followed quickly, and she turned away. Just before she covered her face with her hands, Omasu saw confusion replace the passion in his eyes. His arms dropped to his sides and she ran.

Bolting around the corner, Omasu headed for the front of the storage shed. She had just opened the door when she felt hands grab her, and she squeaked in surprise. Hiko's touch on her shoulders gentled and he turned her around to face him. She tried to back away, and he immediately released her.

"Wait, I'm sorry, Omasu. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't . . ." he stopped and looked at her more closely. She was hiding behind her hair as she sniffled and tried to wipe her nose without him noticing. "Wait here a moment," he commanded, then entered the shed. In a moment he returned with a blanket he had found somewhere and laid it on the ground against the outside wall.

"Come, sit," he offered, and gestured to the blanket as if it were a throne. Omasu appreciated his thoughtfulness not only in trying to make her comfortable, but also giving her a chance to clean her face up a bit while he was busy. She hated to think what she looked like with her nose running and tear-stained cheeks. Hiko waited for her to arrange herself and lean back against the wall. He sat next to her, careful to leave a space between them.

With his usual aplomb, Hiko knew just how to break the uncomfortable silence. "I must tell you that I have never made a woman cry before. I made a woman meow once, but never cry!" he said in all seriousness. Omasu laughed in spite of herself, relaxing a little again and she sensed the man beside her relax as well.

For a few minutes, they both simply looked out past the courtyard to where the red light of the bonfire could be seen through the trees. Every once in a while the breeze freshened, causing a tree branch over the shed to creak as it scraped the roof. Clouds scudded across the moon, periodically deepening the darkness.

In the quiet stillness Omasu's panic slowly ebbed away and was replaced with a strange sort of disconnection. Everything looked so surreal in the moonlight that she felt as if she were in a dream. Certainly it would only be in a dream that she was so bold as to be alone with a man. To invite his kiss. Hiko shifted position beside her, reminding her of his realness, his bulk, and what could have happened.

In spite of her own inexperience with men, Omasu knew from her conversations with Okon and other women that she could have been in real danger. Many men would have considered her presence there as reason enough to do whatever they wanted to her. Even with her excellent training, she would never have been able to fend off a man of Hiko's size.

Fear and regret were building in her throat again and she was about to get up when Hiko spoke. "So tell me, what has made you cry?" he asked gently. Omasu turned her face away to hide her embarrassment and shrugged.

"Does my breath smell bad? Some more of your excellent sake could fix that! Has my large nose offended you?" His voice boomed out in the night now. Omasu jumped, then giggled, but still could not look at him.

"It is Lord Aoshi, is it not?" he asked, softly now. She lifted her head to meet his solemn eyes, and could not deny it.

"How did you... I suppose it's obvious to everyone. Except for him." She was ashamed to hear a note of bitterness creeping into her voice.

"Tell me," was all Hiko said.

"I have been with the Oniwaban a long time," she began. "I was thirteen when my parents were killed in one of the many skirmishes early in the revolution. By some miracle I still don't understand, I survived for several months on my own without being raped or killed. The Oniwaban were at that time actively looking for girls to train, and I was fortunate enough to fall in with them. Aoshi was not Leader yet," Omasu smiled.

"He was just Aoshi to you then, not Lord Aoshi?" Hiko prodded.

"Yes. I worshiped him, but so did every girl! He was quite a flirt back then," she explained. Hiko tilted his head in an unspoken question.

"Well, he certainly couldn't compare to you of course!" Omasu reassured, and Hiko smiled. She couldn't resist adding, "But he was only fifteen and didn't have the, um, _years_ of experience that you do!"

His face fell comically and he asked, "Just how old do you think I am?"

"I happen to _know_ that you are forty-three!" she shot back His brows shot up in surprise. "Kaoru told me. I had, umm, asked her what she knew about you," Omasu admitted.

"Oh you did, eh?" Hiko visibly preened at her confessed interest and she giggled a little.

"So tell me more about this young girl that you were," he said.

"Oh, but I was talking about Aoshi, my story on its own is not so interesting."

"I don't agree, but of course, go on about this young man then. I can be patient." His smile took any offense from the words, and Omasu continued.

"He was very different back then, though sooner than any of us realized he would be our new Leader," Omasu's face clouded a moment but then she went on.

"He was one of the worst pranksters you could imagine! He is so intelligent, I think he just needed an outlet for all that mental energy. He came up with all sorts of complex schemes for tricks on the other Oniwaban of every age. He had a flair for taunting the enemy as well! I was so willing back then to do anything he asked of me, so I helped him in many of his jokes. In return he helped me with my training. It's always been much harder for me to learn the moves and ways than most of the others. Anyway, we spent a great deal of time together and got to know each other quite well."

"Ah, but _how_ well?" Hiko asked. He turned and leaned forward to see her face better. "You are blushing!"

"You think... You think that I, that we..." Omasu was suddenly furious, though she wasn't sure why. It was an implication she had dealt with before, but somehow she cared much more about what this particular man thought of her. "You are only the...well, I mean that I have never..." She didn't know what to say and ended by punching him on the arm.

"Ow!" Hiko cried, rubbing his massive tricep and yet smiling ear to ear. Her hand hurt now, and she scowled back at him.

"I understand now how it is," he said. "You value this innocence of yours so highly that I could be tempted to relieve you of its burden!"

Omasu's temper flared. "Burden? There is nothing wrong with innocence!" she declared hotly, starting to stand up.

Hiko laughed softly and pulled her back down again. "Yes, yes. It is one of the things I have spent a lifetime protecting. I just never thought I would be protecting an innocent from myself!"

"Well," she said finally, "There is a first time for everything, you know."

"Why yes, there is, my dear," Hiko replied, again turning his head to her. He was closer than she had realized, his face right above hers, nearly as close as when he had kissed her. She licked her lips nervously, and regretted it when his eyes were drawn to her mouth. She was sure her blush must be visible even in the dark.

_Really, it's just not fair. There is only so much a girl can resist_, she thought irritably. Her conflict must have shown in her face, or perhaps it was just that she was practically draped across him, for Hiko laughed and gently pushed her back upright.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying about Lord Aoshi again?" he asked.

Omasu tried to catch her breath, fidgeted to put more space between them and pulled the blanket higher over her shoulders, while gathering her thoughts back. "Um, well just that we spent a lot of time together. Practicing, _training_." She glanced over at him to see if he was taking her seriously this time.

"You fell in love with him you mean," Hiko said.

Omasu sighed and lost herself for a moment in the memory. She smiled ruefully and explained, "How could I not? He was a year older than me, smarter than anyone in the Oniwaban, he could charm the birds out of the trees, and he had the most beautiful, long hair. . ." her voice trailed off.

Hiko cleared his throat and self-consciously pushed his own hair behind his shoulders. "Some now consider a man's long hair to be hopelessly old-fashioned," he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Could it be that you are feeling your _years_, Master?" she teased him.

"You have made me realize that you are even younger than Kenshin is," he explained, looking uncomfortable.

"You didn't call him your 'stupid apprentice' just then," Omasu gently pointed out, smiling. "And my age didn't seem to bother you earlier," she added shyly. He wasn't looking at her, and she wondered if he had even heard her.

"Even experienced old men can be fools. I think it is time that I left," he answered at last, looking at her enigmatically. He turned away and rose to his feet, but Omasu stopped him by grasping his cape. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want him to leave just yet. She tried to think of something to say.

"I come here to the shed a lot at night, when I can't sleep," she said finally. "I brew the sake in here, so I check on the fermentation, and make adjustments. It's very soothing actually."

"Ah, then I know the secret now!" Hiko declared to the trees and sky, his arms raised. "Your sake is a reflection of your feelings. At first taste, it is tart with regrets, but then. . ." He lowered his arms and his voice softened, "It leaves a sweetness on the tongue which brings back memories."

He stood looking at the moon for so long Omasu wondered if he remembered her presence. She waited, and at last heard his voice again, now filled with regret. "Less than a week ago I was out on a night like this. It was supposed to be my last."

He turned to look at her, and Omasu felt that she was really seeing Seijuro Hiko for the first time. Instead of his usual youthful charm, the full weight of his years, and something even bigger, burned in his eyes; eyes that revealed despair and uncertainty. She gasped involuntarily and immediately his emotions were shuttered again.

"I am not supposed to be here," he said, finally. Omasu was mute, not knowing what to say to comfort him. She wasn't even sure what he meant, but she knew what he needed.


End file.
